Dsôn Ílios
Dsôn Ílios has appeared 19 times, making its debut in the second edition of the Yagredin Music Festival. Therefore it has participated every edition in the YMF after its debut. DSÍ also took part in every Junior Yagredin Music Festival since its debut and been also involved in every Special YMF edition. The official broadcaster is CCDÍ, which is short for The Chosen Channel of Dsôn Ílios. Dsôn Ílios's best result has been the 3rd place in the 13th edition with the song "Í Tokuni". The worst result for DSÍ were the 12th places in the Semi Final in the 15th edition with the songs "Sincerely Me". Dsôn Ílios is located on the middle continent. It has 0 direct neighbours and 1 indirect. To the indirect counts Aythmos and Zhavina. DSÍ has a total of 8 islands. Furthermore it's a very big size country. Dsôn Ílios has a total number of 95.450.000 inhabitants. The inhabitants are called Demigods, Albae, Elbis or Shipers. And their capital is called Pýrgos Olympus. Statistics Languages The shown languages are only for the main event of the Yagredin Music Festival, without counting either the Junior or the Special editions. The most sent language of Dsôn Ílios is their national language English with fourteen appearences, followed by the others with 1. DSÍ's best result has also been performed in Faroese language, while their worst was sang in English. Gender Dividing between female, male participants and groups Dsôn Ílios sent 11 women, 11 men and 5 groups. So DSÍ sent 41% woman, 41% men and 18% groups to the contest. Returning artists were counted multiple times. Entries Yagredin Music Festival Dsôn Ílios took part in every edition of the YMF since their debut. Meaning that DSÍ appeared 19 times in the main event yet. The best result was the 3rd place in the 13th edition. Junior Yagredin Music Festival Dsôn Ílios took part in every edition of the JYMF since their debut. Meaning that DSÍ appeared 16 times in the junior event yet. The best result was the 1st place in the 7th and 8th edition. Special Yagredin Music Festival Dsôn Ílios took part in every edition of the Special YMF. Meaning that DSÍ appeared 12 times in the special events yet. The best result was the 5th place in the 1st edition of Pride YMF. National Finals Dsôn Ílios's national selection was introduced for the tenth edition of the YMF. The name of the selection is Tragoúdi Gia Dsôn Ílios. It was used as selection method for edition 10, 12 and 15 – 17. Every winner from the contest, except for the very first selection. Due to unforseen cicumstances did Fall Out Boy withdraw and the runner-up was sent to YMF #10. Hostings dson host 1.png dson host 2.png dson host 3.png Dsôn Ílios hosted a total of three times. Each time after they won a contest plus the first edition of Halloween YMF, because they were determined to from the YBU. Dsôn Ílios won twice in the YMF history, both the Junior Yagredin Music Festival. Each Contest was hosted by a different person, four in total. None of the hosts did take part in a YMF event for Dsôn Ílios. Long after their hosting, Lea Michele took part for Kosta Vera in Christmas YMF #03.